100 Days, 100 Nights
by The Price of Power Heed My Sin
Summary: A Collection of Short Stories/One-Shots/Etc


_**100 Days, 100 Nights**_

 _ **This is an Alternate Universe where Bellatrix is younger, (For the sake of story we'll say about 23) never married, and is less crazy/insane then she was in canon. Pretty much a young, attractive, toned down version of Bella.**_

 _ **Semi-Dark(Ish) stuff**_

All she knew was the pain, that was all she felt. The knife carved lightly into her wrist and dug in beneath the flesh and skin. With a vicious yank he pulled upward and crimson blood sprayed out in a small mist. Blood trailed down her arm and dripped off her fingers towards the ground in a mesmerizing fashion. She didn't know how long she'd been here, it could have been seconds, it could have been an hour, weeks, years, she didn't know she long lost track the pain slowly consumed her. A delicious scream escaped her lips as blood in her lower arm began to boil at high temperatures. It didn't just feel like it, her blood was _actually_ bubbling and steaming she realized as her wrist was slashed open and hot blood poured out into a cup.

"This is only the beginning, don't fall asleep on me..."

The voice whispered out soothingly and seductively as he spoke in an ancient tongue, took the cup of blood and poured it over one of her feet. She quickly realized she felt no pain, her body just seemed to...absorb it. That was soon changed when she felt the blood course through her body turn into liquid hot fire running through her veins. Everywhere on her body felt like it was on fire, usually when someone is on fire you feel the pain outside but this was _different_ something else entirely because her organs felt like they were turning into mush and then healing right after over and over again. It was ironic, she, the great giver of pain queen of the Cruciatus curse was on the other side of the stick. She quickly realized being on the receiving side of things was a different ballgame. She would have never imagined the golden boy, fighter of light, would be doing this and _enjoying_ it. He took his time, he didn't rush, treated her like a prized trophy as he carved up her body and then healed it only to carve it up again. She was his...she was his to do with as he pleased. But she wasn't broken, at least not yet. He made sure of it he didn't break his toys right away, no he'd play with her. Probably even keep her as his little plaything.

He murmured a spell to heat up the knife in his hands to the point where it seemed molten lava covered it she could have sworn she saw the metal bubble. It seemed he was in a fire mood today. He gently ran it right down her ribs just enough to draw a small trail of blood and then splashed her down with cold water. She sighed in relief at the brief pass of suffering but knew it wouldn't last for long. This was the game, this was his playground.

"Don't worry, I won't disfigure you. You're much too beautiful" he murmured, running the flat of a different knife down her cheek. She shivered as the cold metal ran across her skin, he would force her to endure the torment. Then he'd give her pleasure, he did this so she didn't get used to it. The change of pace confused her body, made her pain receptors much more active so they didn't dull.

She gasped as a voltage of conjured electricity shocked her and her eyes widened in pain. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream, the water he had splashed her with served to conduct the electricity. Thus she suffered however brief it was the pain was still great causing her muscles to spasm uncontrollably as he shook and jerked, she looked to be in shock and then she felt the cool wash of a healing spell wash over her.

"Please..." she whimpered softly, to think this is what she was reduced to. A great whimpering mess, to think people thought she was the best at handing out pain. They had no idea, they had not a clue. Even this simple pain was more then her at her best. It was easy to make someone suffer greatly to the point they break soon, it was something else to torture someone with the pain and keep them in their right state of mind so they could feel everything. And felt everything she did, after all it wasn't fun if she couldn't feel it.

"My dear Bella, it is much too soon to be asking for the sweet release of death" his voice was mocking, his green eyes held clear amusement. This really was a game to him...

During the war, he learned a few handy spells. One could turn his nails into sharp claws, it was a simple process. Mostly a show of good transfiguration skill and control. He had just transfigured his left hand and abruptly jabbed a single claw into and through the flat of her hand. It carved through the flesh and bone like butter, leaving a gaping hole in her hand where a few bones sprouted out. That wasn't even the worst of it however, oh how she wished it was. After returning his hand to normal, he grabbed the visible bone...and _yanked_ it out. Blood gushed out the wound and splattered on the ground, If she wasn't screaming before, she certainly was now.

She screamed, she hollered, she yelled in agony. She was sure the whole world heard her, she couldn't even hear herself anymore the pain was so great she momentarily forgot who she was. And just like that, as if her screams egged him on, he upped the flow. He transfigured a small centipede and placed it in the hole of her hand.

"No, no, no, no!" she chanted over and over again. But her pleads fell on deaf ears, as this centipede was special. It's legs carried a potent poison, one that couldn't kill but delivered great pain. Every movement burned in her hand, it felt like it was eating it.

"Oh I do believe you'll love this, It's just for you. Isn't that sweet?" she latched onto his voice, it was the only thing she could do. He knew what he was doing, he knew his voice was anchoring her. It was only when he started the spell name did her eyes widen in horror.

All thoughts went blank as a small part of her intestine burnt like it was dipped in acid. She coughed up a glob of blood and her eyes glazed over. She was going to die...

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet" he said in amusement as if berating a child. This must have been her atonement of her sins, her punishment. It made sense her, Bellatrix Black. would suffer the very punishment she inflicted in her life. Fates were cruel, but right now...

Harry Potter was even crueler. Like a god striking down judgment, he broke her. He brought her back, then he broke her again.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. I hope we can play again tomorrow" his voice was farther away now, she faintly realized he was leaving. Her breathing was labored and came in short quick gasps.

Mind, body, spirit, soul, she was his. She was his...

100 days, 100 Nights


End file.
